


Дракончики и драконы

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Размышления перед началом экспериментов по выведению драконов.
Kudos: 1





	Дракончики и драконы

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: зарисовка  
> Примечание: написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна по арту: https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/01/dbaf8dcf59c5533772ddd43e38f12fca.jpg

«Если бы только дракончики были немного побольше. Не дракончики, а… драконы».

Китти прикрыла глаза. Драконы!

Кто бы мог подумать, что слово из земных легенд будет звучать в лабораториях — стерильно-белых, сверкающих стеклом и металлом. И не просто звучать, а становиться реальностью…

Люди представляли себе драконов очень разными. В восточных легендах — бескрылые, с длинным змеиным телом и усами; воплощение мудрости и справедливости. В Европе они считались порождением зла — свирепые бойцы, коварные и жадные до золота. Особенно кровожадными были те, что с двумя лапами, а не с четырьмя… как же это… ах, да, виверны.

Слить бы их воедино, отбросив худшие черты — чтобы получилось столь необходимое Перну существо: мудрое и способное сострадать, отважное и готовое защищать людей от этой нежданной космической напасти.

На мгновение Китти представила этого дракона: огромного, покрытого, как броней, прочной чешуей, с рогами и шипами, пугающего тех, кто видит его впервые, — и с внимательными, почти человеческими глазами, в которых читается благородство…

Звонкий щебет ворвался в ее мысли, заставив вздрогнуть — и вспомнить о насущных делах. Маленький бронзовый дракончик, запечатленный одной из биологов, с любопытством оглядывал компьютеры и микроскопы, вертя головой из стороны в сторону.

Китти улыбнулась.

Никаких «почти человеческих глаз», конечно же. Понадобилась бы слишком сложная и кропотливая работа. Да и зачем? Как говорил один из ее земных наставников, не сломано — не чини. Перинитские дракончики отлично адаптированы, космическая угроза не так уж страшна для них. Возможно, чешуя послужила бы хорошей защитой от ожогов, но как она повлияет на рост и развитие малышей? У них слишком мало времени и ресурсов, чтобы проверять это, необходимо сосредоточиться на главном. Благо, дракончики уже способны создавать ментальные связи с людьми и готовы сражаться.

Поработать придется. Размеры, интеллект — они должны стать не только больше, но и разумнее. Золотых стоит максимально оградить от сражений: у них больше кладки и сильнее развит инстинкт заботы о потомстве. К тому же их в популяции меньше, чем дракончиков других цветов. А вот зеленые в бою пригодятся: пусть и маленькие, но юркие и бесстрашные.

Но если разделить дракончиков на воинов и домохозяек, то и людей они должны выбирать подходящих. В бой не место трусливому или рассеянному, а безответственному нельзя поручать заботу о будущем поколении.

К слову, о будущем поколении — только не драконов, а людей. Беременные и недавно родившие не смогут сражаться; боец будет потерян как минимум на семь-восемь месяцев (а, скорее всего, дольше). Стоит еще обсудить это с коллегами, но почти наверняка придется повлиять на возможность запечатления драконов с женщинами…

Бронзовый малыш тем временем устроился на спинке соседнего кресла. Китти улыбнулась и погладила его по надбровным дугам.  
— Чтобы я ни представляла в воображении, твоим будущим родственникам не грозит обрасти чешуей и рогами, — тихонько сказала она. Дракончик, будто бы понимая ее слова, курлыкнул и ухватил передними лапами за запястье.  
— Хм-м. А вот эти коготки, пожалуй, подкорректировать стоит... Хоть немного сходства с земными легендами прибавится.  
Дракончик весело пискнул.  
— Буду считать, что ты одобрил.


End file.
